


Silent Night

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Bones enjoy some quality time before a roaring fireplace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Night

The sound of the wind howling against the sides of the house and whistling against the windows grated against Leonard’s nerves as he moved one of the boxes from the landing down to the living room. He cast a glance at one of the windows he passed, as though that one glass panel was to blame for his increasingly ill temper instead of the incessant sleet-filled rain and the wind. Jim looked up from his own box that he was unpacking, firelight adding a warm glow to his face, a welcoming smile decorating his lips which soon vanished when he saw the stormy frown that pulled Leonard’s dark brows low over scowling hazel eyes.

“What‘s up, doc?” Jim asked, uncertainly, thinking that perhaps the other man had hurt himself while retrieving more decorations from the loft.

It had been at Jim’s insistence that they decorate the house for Christmas, stating that it was a tradition in the Kirk household when he was growing up, first started by Winona to keep Sam and Jim happy and occupied during slowly ticking weekday nights. Leonard had protested against the activity at first, not wishing to bring back memories that he could never recapture with Joanna, of making special cookies for her, of spending time with her and decorating her room for her while she looked on and giggled.

Jim, feeling like the world’s biggest heel, had apologized guiltily, before gently reminding Leonard that it would be a first for them, their first Christmas together as a couple, and the first in their new home to boot. He’d also seen fit to remind Leonard that this would mark their first Christmas spent on Earth, away from the Enterprise for the first time in years. Leonard had seen reason then and compromised, grudgingly, by agreeing to at least decorating the living room, if nothing else. Jim had seen a warmth in Leonard’s eyes however, especially when he’d retrieved some of the old decorations he’d brought with him in the move, unable to throw them out with so many memories of Joanna’s childhood attached to them.

“That goddamned wind just doesn’t know when to quit, does it?” Leonard grumbled in response to Jim’s earlier question.

“It is December, babe, what d’you expect?” Jim asked, with an affectionate snort.

Leonard gave a formless grunt as response, as he dumped the contents of his box upon the nearest couch. Tinsel flopped everywhere, while baubles rolled and bounced everywhere, sending bright shards of coloured reflected light everywhere, captured within Jim’s hair momentarily. Jim smiled as he watched Leonard retrieving the lost baubles, handling the fragile frosted glass baubles carefully. Jim watched him for a while, observing the way that Leonard handled the baubles, hands seemingly too large for such delicate work, long fingers adding baubles to the tree. Leonard’s expression had relaxed somewhat now, his frown of disgust at the weather now turning into a frown of concentration, tongue peeking momentarily from the corner of his mouth as he worked.

Leonard didn’t see the smile that brightened Jim’s face, nor did he take much notice of the way Jim flittered around on the other side of the room, hanging glittering strands of tinsel and foil decorations everywhere that had room. Finally, Jim had finished, and stood back to admire his handiwork with a self-satisfied little sigh. Jim turned, to glance over at Leonard, watching him as the other man draped a mostly silver piece of tinsel across the bottom of the tree he was decorating. Leonard had draped a stray piece of purple tinsel over one shoulder, which slithered unchecked to the ground when the doctor leant over.

“Dammit,” Leonard mumbled, as he plucked it with grasping fingers and tossed it onto the tree haphazardly, as though it had fallen to the ground just to spite him.

Jim chuckled at that, eyes flitting over the short strands of tinsel caught in Leonard’s hair and over his clothes. Leonard looked over at Jim when the other man chuckled, and saw that Jim’s eyes were still trained upon Leonard’s body, gaze flickering down to the other man’s ass as he watched. Leonard smiled, then, amused at the very obvious way in which Jim had been checking him out.

“Dammit, Jim, I’m not an object for your desire, you know,” he said, amusement colouring his tone.

“Oh really? I thought that came part and parcel with dating, Bones,” Jim said, affecting mock surprise at Leonard’s obviously embarrassed comment.

Leonard snorted and turned back to the tree, placing the final bauble upon the branch and standing back to admire his handiwork. Jim walked over to stand next to him, leaning into Leonard’s warmth when the other man slid one arm about his waist.

“Thanks, Bones, for doing this,” Jim said, in a low murmur, as his gaze slid over the myriad baubles glinting in the light thrown out from the fireplace nearby. “It looks great.”

“Yeah, Jo loved it when I decorated the tree for her,” Leonard replied, morosely.

“And so do I,” Jim said, resolutely. “C’mon. Let’s make you some new Christmas memories, huh? Some new happy ones.”

Leonard muttered out an agreement, turning a rueful smile upon the other man, before Jim settled Leonard upon the couch before the fire. Leonard sighed, feeling the warmth from the flames wash over him, long legs splayed out in relaxation. Jim left for the kitchen, leaving Leonard alone and watching the fire lazily. The dance of the flickering light lulled his senses, sending his eyes drooping down low over sleepy hazel eyes, muscles relaxing and moulding comfortably to the contours of the couch beneath his body.

Jim’s abrupt arrival startled the doctor out of his relaxed stupor and he sat up sharply. Jim smiled at that, bright grin lighting his face as he gently pushed Leonard back down again upon the couch, one firm hand pressing against Leonard’s shoulder. Leonard went easily, body soon relaxing comfortably again, as his gaze turned back to the fire. Jim settled beside him, long lean frame moulding seamlessly against the couch and against Leonard, thighs touching in a comfortably hot line. Jim knocked Leonard’s foot with his own before passing over a tumbler full of thick yellowy liquid. Leonard sniffed it, suspiciously, before turning his gaze upon Jim.

“What the devil are you giving me, Jim?” he asked, suspicion as clear and bright in his tone as it was in his eyes.

“Eggnog; what did you think it was?” Jim asked, with a laugh. “I do know how to keep up some Christmas traditions, you know. I am a little domesticated.”

Leonard harrumphed, with a smile and took a sip of the eggnog dubiously. His careful disdain soon turned into appreciation, as the doctor smiled at the rich and sugary taste sliding across his tongue, burning down his throat with the comfortable taste of warming liquor.

“This is nice, Jim, thanks,” Leonard said, as he leant in to press a kiss against Jim’s mouth all too briefly.

Jim grinned, but didn’t say anything; instead he took a sip of his own eggnog, feeling the liquor ease through him and relax him still further. Leonard took the occasional sip beside him, one arm rising to drape across Jim’s shoulders in companionable silence. Jim settled himself still further against Leonard’s body, form fitting effortlessly against Leonard’s own. He felt Leonard sigh more than saw it, a contented sound that Leonard didn’t make often. Jim remained silent, not wanting to break into the other man’s contentment too soon. He rested one hand upon Leonard’s thigh, long fingers caressing the muscles beneath Leonard’s pants, as he sipped his eggnog with his other hand. Outside, the rain had turned to snow, sticking to the ground outside and the windowpanes, while the wind still shrieked and spun against the house, whistling down the chimney and sending the flames in the grate guttering and dancing madly. They sat in companionable silence, drinking slowly and watching the flames dance before them.

Leonard soon set his empty glass aside, and cupped one hand against Jim’s chin, turning the other man’s gaze away from the fire. Jim licked his lips and stared at the other man’s mouth, smiling when Leonard leant into press a claiming, gentle kiss against his lips. Jim responded, eyes closing immediately and tongue lapping at the taste of eggnog sticking to Leonard’s lips. Leonard crowded in, an aroused murmur vibrating in his chest, tongue sliding effortlessly inside Jim’s mouth. The warmth of Leonard’s body seeped into Jim’s, as he set his own glass aside quickly for fear of dropping it. He then transferred his now empty hand to the back of Leonard’s head, feeling the strands of his hair now grown out slightly, tickle against his fingers. His mouth opened wider still as Leonard slowly worked his tongue in and out of his mouth, one hand sliding down his abdomen to cup Jim’s length beneath his jeans. Jim moaned against Leonard’s tongue, as Leonard rubbed purposefully at Jim‘s cock, kisses turning impossibly chaste as he did so.

Leonard drew away, a promise clear in his eyes as he stared at Jim’s kiss-bitten mouth, and he said - Jim.”

Jim didn’t say anything, just stood and pulled off his t-shirt. Leonard watched him, eyes hungry and dark as the other man wrestled himself out of his jeans, and boxers, dick hard and standing to attention between his legs. Jim raised an eyebrow at Leonard then, which reminded the doctor all too much of Spock for his comfort. He huffed out a disgusted note which turned into a devilish smile as he stood, stripping purposefully slowly. Jim watched him, eyes roving over Leonard’s stocky build as the doctor stripped, fingers twitching to reach out and touch him. He denied himself that pleasure however; instead he held back and watched.

“On the floor, Jim,” Leonard said, a husky growl seeping into his tone that wasn’t usually there except for intimate moments between them.

Jim complied, easing down to the floor with formless grace, long limbs splayed against the soft rug beneath his body. He watched as Leonard disappeared from the room, to return, shivering slightly with goose-pimpled skin and lube to kneel between Jim’s spread legs. The wind shrieked outside still, adding eerie music to coincide with Leonard’s sure movements, every gesture, every sweep and pass of exploratory hands a well mapped concourse of familiar touches, knowing just where to put his fingers, to add pressure, to make Jim writhe upon the rug.

Jim’s hips rose when he felt the first slick press of fingers against his hole, probing past with medical efficiency as Leonard prepared him, finger sliding inside and making Jim groan wretchedly. Jim’s breath came hard and fast, fingers flexing uselessly by his sides as he stared at nothing in front of him. All he could feel was Leonard’s finger sliding in and out of him, widening his hole, adding a second finger to loosen him still further.

“Bones,” Jim finally forced out, body shaking with pent-up need.

His voice sounded wrecked, his whole body straining with need as his hips moved in time with Leonard’s hand between his legs. Leonard’s gaze raked over Jim’s body, at the slender lines and planes of his hips and the way his chest hitched with every breath that he took. Finally he drew his hand away and quickly smoothed lube over his cock, biting his lower lip at the pleasure that coursed through his body.

Jim watched, enjoying the way that Leonard came apart before him, tight control fragmenting and flying off in shards until there was only relaxation and need left. That was how Jim liked Leonard best, when everything about their daily lives had been stripped away, until there was only them left, content to be with each other and show their true feelings without the need to be rigid Starfleet officers. He licked his lower lip slowly, watching as Leonard’s gaze immediately snapped onto his tongue and tracing its movement with rapt fascination. Jim smiled and waited until Leonard lowered himself on top of him, body a heavy and comforting weight against him. Jim hooked his ankles at the small of Leonard’s back, angling his ass towards the other man a little more, before he felt the first press and burn of Leonard penetrating him.

Jim moaned out the other man’s name, eyes squinched shut as Leonard slowly pushed inside him, tight and hot and filling him up so completely. He could feel Leonard’s gaze upon him, concern felt even with his own eyes closed.

“Y’alright, darlin’?” Leonard asked, southern accent more prominent in his concerned relaxation.

“Oh, just peachy,” Jim murmured, cracking his eyes open to grin rakishly at Leonard. “Just move, dammit.”

Leonard nodded, but didn’t speak; instead he started thrusting into Jim, slowly, slowly, slowly, forearms resting either side of Jim’s body to support his own weight. Jim’s mouth dropped open, pleasured gasps falling from between wanton lips as he moved in time with Leonard, stripped bare and naked in more ways than one. He reached up, fingers finding Leonard’s nipples and idly playing, turning the nubs hard and aching.

“Jim,” Leonard moaned, movements slow, body shaking, his eyes closing now.

Jim managed to get a hand between their moving bodies, feeling the warmth from Leonard baking into him, coupled with the fire throwing golden light over them both. The light was still guttering and crackling with the wind, and there was an all pervading hush surrounding them that only snow could provide. It made Jim want to be quiet, even though every sense in his body screamed otherwise. He cried out however, when Leonard adjusted the angle slightly, cock hitting against Jim’s prostate heavily and Jim started touching himself eagerly. It only took a few strokes and Jim was coming over his hand and over Leonard's abdomen and chest. Leonard stroked his hand over Jim’s side, easing him through his climax, murmuring random words as Jim rode out his orgasm to the last.

Jim barely was aware of anything except the pleasure and the feel of Leonard still thrusting inside him, until he felt the warm rush of the other man’s climax flooding into him. He moaned when Leonard carefully eased away, and turned into him when the Leonard settled beside him.

Jim could barely keep his eyes open, sleep tugging at the corners of his consciousness, yet still he felt the soft feel of the rug beneath him being pulled over them both. Jim felt sticky and sore, yet still he settled closer into Leonard’s body, cracking off a yawn as he did so.

“Sleep, darlin’. We’ll clean up later,” Leonard murmured, against the top of his head.

“This is the best Christmas ever, Bones,” Jim mumbled against Leonard’s chest.

“Yeah, m’dear, it is,” Leonard said, and his tone sounded genuine.

Jim smiled at that and was still smiling as he slipped into sleep held within the comforting circle of Leonard’s arms.


End file.
